


The Window Sill Looks Really Nice Right?

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Domestic Tyler, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, joshler - Freeform, joshs drums, smol bean, working josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Tyler misses Josh when he's working and Josh has a solution.





	The Window Sill Looks Really Nice Right?

**Author's Note:**

> A short between my other updates so you don't forget about me :)

Today was a normal, houseworking day for Tyler. Josh was at work, earning money to pay the bills and stuff whilst his lover was at home sat on the couch, thinking about what to do. 

Tyler was done with the housework that needed to be done and he was oh so tired and bored. He just wished for Josh to be home right now so that they could cuddle and watch TV together. Tyler in his little floral apron and Josh in his crisp white work shirt. 

He still had four hours at work so he had to find something to do. 

Tyler glanced over at the piano at the end of the room, it sat by the door that led to the kitchen. Josh bought it for Tyler as a gift and he loved to hear his small boyfriend play it after a hard day of work. It was soothing, melodic and sleep inducing. 

Tyler stood up and approached the instrument, letting his fingers brush against the ivory keys. It was special to him, it was priceless only because the love of life got it for him. 

In another corner of the room sat Josh's drum kit. That was the fourth best thing in his life. His first three slots were all taken by Tyler. 

He remembered the day when Josh came running home one day with good news.

 

"Tyler! Tyler!"

Josh yelled as he entered his home, a huge smile on his face and his work bag being thrown across to the other side of the room. 

"Yeah baby, I'm in the kitchen." Tyler yells back as he washes the dishes and hears the kitchen door slam open.

"I finally got the raise Tyler! I can finally buy my custom drum kit!" He screamed and ran up to Tyler, engulfing him in a back hug. Tyler giggled and turned around to face Josh.

"That's great news Jishwa, I was fooled to think the five year old you came bursting into the house telling the story of how you touched your first drum stick." Tyler jokes and hugs his lover. 

 

Like it was just yesterday. 

 

Tyler didn't feel like playing the piano, he felt more in the mood to play his lovers drum, just so the house would be filled with sounds that Josh and Tyler loved. 

He didn't play much of a beat and found himself to be getting really tired and figured that it was best that he took a nap.

The longer he slept, the quicker Josh would come home. 

Tyler laid his head against the couch cushions and drifted off into a world of slumber 

 

<><><><><><><>

 

"Tylerrrrrrr." Josh's voice whispers and tickles the man's ear. 

Tyler stirs on the couch and mumbles. "N-no we have to move it here." He mutters in his sleep, making the pink hair male chuckle. "Ahh Tyler you're too cute." He says and kisses the smol beans stubbly cheek.

"N-n-no cute." He says and pouts, still in deep slumber. But he realises that he's asleep and quickly jolts awake with closed eyes but staring in Josh's direction. "Mmmm~ i told you not to talk to me whilst i'm asleep, i'm weird." He says and pouts, opening his hazel eyes. 

"But I love you too much to stop Ty." Josh replies and puckers his lips. "And besides i needed to wake you and show you this small thing I got today." 

Tyler rubbed his eyes as Josh fumbled with his bag and pulled out a very small gift bag. "It's for the window sill." He says and hands it over to his sleepy beauty. 

Tyler smiles shyly and takes the small bag, his hands then fumbled with the cold figure that stood inside.

His hands pulled out a small statue of two men that represented the two. One had pink hair and distinct features that Josh had. And the other had brown hair alongside tattoos on its arms and it had cute "3" shaped smile.

"Aww Joshiee~ It's so cute, just like you." Tyler says and stands up. "It's so you can adore it and not miss me when i'm at work." Josh says and approaches Tyler who is stood by the window, placing the small statue.

 

"The window sill looks really nice right?" Josh asked.

 

Tyler smiled and examined the statue. It was adorable and so like Josh to buy something so cuddly. Before he could reply and turn away, Tyler's eyes glanced out of the window and he gawped so hard. 

By the fence of the their garden stood a huge canvas, the size of a soccer net, on it was a print of Tyler and Josh on their wedding day, one of the best pictures they had. 

A breathy gasp escaped Tyler's mouth as he looked and then sped for the outside door, pulling the door wide open. Surely, this wasn't real. 

Tyler immediately ran up to the canvas and brushed his fingers over it, it really was there and he loved it, Tyler loved it so much. 

"O-oh Josh." He said and covered his mouth with both hands. Josh stood by the door and watched his starstruck bean tear up. 

"I know you miss me a lot when i'm working so i got you an even bigger me so you don't feel alone and besides I know how much you love this picture." Josh says and gives his loving smile to his lover. 

Tyler ran to Josh and engulfed him into a huge hug. He loved this guy so much and appreciated his existence. Josh was one of a kind. 

 

"I love you Josh, I love you so much, to the moon and back." Tyler says and buries his face into his chest and Josh hugs him back.

 

"I love you too Tyler, to the heavens and back."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my awesome frens :)


End file.
